dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10
:*Fat Marvel :*Hill Marvel :*Mary Marvel :*Tall Marvel :*Uncle Marvel * Metal Men :*Iron :*Lead :*Platinum :*Tin * New Teen Titans :*Aqualad :*Aquagirl (Tula) :*Changeling :*Cyborg (Victor Stone) :*Dove (Don Hall) :*Kid Flash (Wally West) :*Kole :*Speedy (Roy Harper) :*Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Outsiders :*Black Lightning :*Halo :*Katana :*Metamorpho * Time Masters :*Bonnie Baxter :*Jeff Smith :*Rip Hunter Supporting Characters: * Adam Strange * Alexander Luthor * Amethyst * Anthro * Atomic Knight * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Blue Devil * Captain Atom (Earth-Four) * Captain Comet * Chris KL-99 * Creeper (Jack Ryder) * Cryll * Dale Gunn * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * Dolphin * Firehawk * Harlequin (Molly Mayne) * Immortal Man * Jemm * Judomaster * Kamandi * Lady Quark * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) * Madame Xanadu * Magnetic Kid * Magno Lad * Mento * Mera * Nimbus * Peacemaker * Phantom Stranger * Robin (Jason Todd) * Sapphire * Sgt. Rock * Space Ranger * Starman (Prince Gavyn) * Superboy (Earth-Prime) * Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) * Thunderbolt (Peter Cannon) * Tommy Tomorrow * Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) * Will Magnus * Zatara (John Zatara) * Forever People :*Beautiful Dreamer :*Big Bear :*Mark Moonrider Villains: * Anti-Monitor * Black Adam * Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) * Bolt * Brainiac (Earth-One) * Calendar Man * Captain Cold * Chameleon Chief * Chemo (final Earth-One appearance) * Cosmic King * Deadshot * Deathbolt * Despero * Doctor Cyber * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Double X * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Regulus * Doctor Sivana * Doctor Spectro * Dummy * Electrocutioner * Esper Lass * Faceless Hunter * Ghost * Hector Hammond * Huntress (Paula Brooks Crock) * Icicle (Joar Mahkent) * Insect Queen * Kanjar Ro * Krona * Lex Luthor (Earth-One) * Lightning Lord * Lord of Time * Lord Satanus * Maaldor * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Multiplex * Per Degaton * Radiation Boy * Rainbow Raider * Shaggy Man * Silver Ghost * Silver Slasher * Sinestro * Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) * Sun Emperor * Tyr * Quakemaster * Time Trapper * T.O. Morrow * Typhoon * Ultra-Humanite * Brotherhood of Evil :*Houngan :*Phobia :*Plasmus :*Warp * Fatal Five :*Emerald Empress :*Mano :*Persuader :*Tharok :*Validus * Fearsome Five :*Mammoth :*Psimon :*Shimmer Other Characters: * Amazons * Halk * Harbinger * Jennifer Morgan * Jerro * Monitor * Pariah * Ronal * Titania * Vulko * X'Hal * Losers :*Captain Storm :*Gunner :*Sarge :*Pooch Locations: * Multiverse :*Adon :*Gemworld :*Kuraq :*Mibrannu :*Monitor's Satellite :*Oa (10 million years BCE) :*Takron-Galtos :*Thanagar :*Earth-AD :*Earth-One ::*Atlantis ::*California ::*Feithera ::*Mount Olympus ::*Paradise Island ::*S.T.A.R. Labs :*Earth-Two :*Earth-Four ::*New York City ::*Manhattan ::*Statue of Liberty :*Earth-S :*Earth-X * New Earth Items: * Atomic Axe * Batrope * Legion Flight Ring * Legion Time Bubble * Lex Luthor's Warsuit * Lord of Time's Temporal Transporter * Time Sphere Vehicles: * Brainiac's Skull Ship * Super-Cycle | Cast1 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast2 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast3 = All-Star Squadron | Cast4 = Amethyst | Cast5 = Anthro | Cast6 = Anti-Monitor | Cast7 = Aquagirl (Tula) | Cast8 = Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) | Cast9 = Atom (Al Pratt) | Cast10 = Atom (Ray Palmer) | Cast11 = Atomic Knight | Cast12 = Atom-Smasher | Cast13 = Batman (Earth-One) | Cast14 = Beast Boy | Cast15 = Beautiful Dreamer | Cast16 = Big Bear | Cast17 = Black Adam (Earth-S) | Cast18 = Black Lightning | Cast19 = Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) | Cast20 = Blok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast21 = Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) | Cast22 = Blue Devil | Cast23 = Bolt | Cast24 = Bonnie Baxter | Cast25 = Brainiac (Earth-One) | Cast26 = Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast27 = Brotherhood of Evil | Cast28 = Calendar Man | Cast29 = Captain Atom (Earth-Four) | Cast30 = Captain Cold | Cast31 = Captain Comet | Cast32 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast33 = Frederick Freeman (Earth-S) | Cast34 = Carol Ferris | Cast35 = Celsius | Cast36 = Chameleon Boy (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast37 = Chameleon Chief | Cast38 = Chemo | Cast39 = Chris KL-99 | Cast40 = Gim Allon (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast41 = Rokk Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast42 = Laevar Bolto (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast43 = Creeper (Jack Ryder) | Cast44 = Cryll | Cast45 = Cyborg (Victor Stone) | Cast46 = Dale Gunn | Cast47 = Deadshot | Cast48 = Deathbolt | Cast49 = Despero | Cast50 = Doctor Cyber | Cast51 = Doctor Destiny | Cast52 = Doctor Double X | Cast53 = Silver Scarab (Hector Hall) | Cast54 = Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) | Cast55 = Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) | Cast56 = Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) | Cast57 = Doctor Polaris | Cast58 = Doctor Regulus (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast59 = Doctor Sivana (Earth-S) | Cast60 = Doctor Spectro | Cast61 = Dolphin (New Earth) | Cast62 = Donna Troy | Cast63 = Doom Patrol | Cast64 = Dove (Don Hall) | Cast65 = Dream Girl (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast66 = Dummy | Cast67 = Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) | Cast68 = Element Lad (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast69 = Elongated Man | Cast70 = Emerald Empress (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast71 = Meta Ulnoor | Cast72 = Faceless Hunter | Cast73 = Fat Marvel (Earth-S) | Cast74 = Fatal Five (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast75 = Fearsome Five | Cast76 = Firehawk | Cast77 = Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) | Cast78 = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Cast79 = Flash (Wally West) | Cast80 = Forever People | Cast81 = Freedom Fighters | Cast82 = Fury (Lyta Hall) | Cast83 = Alec Rois (Earth-Four) | Cast84 = Green Arrow (Earth-Two) | Cast85 = Gypsy | Cast86 = Halk | Cast87 = Halo | Cast88 = Harbinger | Cast89 = Hawkman (Carter Hall) | Cast90 = Hawkman (Katar Hol) | Cast91 = Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) | Cast92 = Hector Hammond | Cast93 = Hill Marvel (Earth-S) | Cast94 = Houngan | Cast95 = Hourman (Rex Tyler) | Cast96 = Human Bomb (Roy Lincoln) | Cast97 = Huntress (Paula Brooks Crock) | Cast98 = Huntress (Helena Wayne) | Cast99 = Icicle (Joar Mahkent) | Cast100 = Immortal Man | Cast101 = Infinity, Inc. | Cast102 = Jacques Foccart (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast103 = Iron | Cast104 = Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) | Cast105 = Jeff Smith | Cast106 = Jemm | Cast107 = Jennifer Morgan | Cast108 = Jerro | Cast109 = Judomaster | Cast110 = Justice League of America | Cast111 = Kamandi (Earth-AD) | Cast112 = Kanjar Ro | Cast113 = Katana | Cast114 = Kole | Cast115 = Krona | Cast116 = Lady Quark | Cast117 = Lana Lang (Earth-Two) | Cast118 = Lead | Cast119 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast120 = Lex Luthor (Earth-One) | Cast121 = Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast122 = Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast123 = Mekt Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast124 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast125 = Lord of Time | Cast126 = Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) | Cast127 = Maaldor | Cast128 = Madame Xanadu | Cast129 = Pol Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast130 = Magno Lad (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast131 = Mammoth | Cast132 = Mano (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast133 = Mark Moonrider | Cast134 = Martian Manhunter | Cast135 = Mary Marvel (Earth-S) | Cast136 = Mera | Cast137 = Metal Men | Cast138 = Metamorpho | Cast139 = Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) | Cast140 = Molly Mayne Scott | Cast141 = Mon-El (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast142 = Monitor | Cast143 = Multiplex | Cast144 = Negative Woman | Cast145 = Nimbus (New Earth) | Cast146 = Northwind | Cast147 = Obsidian | Cast148 = Outsiders | Cast149 = Pariah | Cast150 = Peacemaker | Cast151 = Per Degaton | Cast152 = Persuader (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast153 = Phantom Girl (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast154 = Phantom Lady (Sandra Knight) | Cast155 = Phantom Stranger | Cast156 = Phobia | Cast157 = Plasmus | Cast158 = Platinum | Cast159 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast160 = Psimon | Cast161 = Quakemaster | Cast162 = Radiation Boy | Cast163 = Rainbow Raider | Cast164 = Ray (Happy Terrill) | Cast165 = Robin (Jason Todd) | Cast166 = Rip Hunter | Cast167 = Robin (Earth-Two) | Cast168 = Robotman (Cliff Steele) | Cast169 = Ronal (Earth-One) | Cast170 = Sapphire | Cast171 = Sargon (John Sargent) | Cast172 = Satanus | Cast173 = Imra Ardeen (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast174 = Projectra Vauxhaul (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast175 = Sgt. Rock | Cast176 = Shaggy Man | Cast177 = Shimmer | Cast178 = Salu Digby (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast179 = Silver Ghost | Cast180 = Silver Slasher | Cast181 = Sinestro | Cast182 = Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) | Cast183 = Space Ranger | Cast184 = Spectre (Jim Corrigan) | Cast185 = Speedy (Roy Harper) | Cast186 = Starman (Thom Kallor) | Cast187 = Starman (Prince Gavyn) | Cast188 = Starman (Ted Knight) | Cast189 = Steve Dayton (New Earth) | Cast190 = Dirk Morgna (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast191 = Sun Emperor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast192 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast193 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast194 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast195 = Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) | Cast196 = T.O. Morrow | Cast197 = Tall Marvel (Earth-S) | Cast198 = Teen Titans | Cast199 = Tellus (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast200 = Tempest (Garth) | Location1 = New York City | Location2 = Manhattan | Location3 = Statue of Liberty | Location4 = Oa | Location5 = Monitor's Satellite | Location6 = Atlantis | Location7 = California | Location8 = Gemworld | Location9 = Feithera | Location10 = Mount Olympus | Location11 = Paradise Island | Location12 = Adon | Location13 = Takron-Galtos | Location14 = Thanagar | Location15 = STAR Labs | Location16 = New Earth | Item1 = Atomic Axe | Item2 = Batrope | Item3 = Legion Flight Ring | Item4 = Lex Luthor's Warsuit | Item5 = Lord of Time's Temporal Transporter | Item6 = Trick Arrows | Vehicle1 = Brainiac's Skull Ship | Vehicle2 = Legion Time Bubble | Vehicle2 = Super-Cycle | Vehicle4 = Time Sphere | Notes = * A presentation of the Monitor's recordings is displayed along the bottom of each page. * This issue reveals that Pariah is not responsible for the destruction of Lady Quark's home world as he previously believed. He merely opened the doorway, which enabled the Anti-Monitor to unleash his antimatter wave. | Trivia = * Green Arrow (Earth-Two) is accidentally colored like Speedy in one panel of this issue. | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * George Pérez cover gallery | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }} Category:Tempest (Joshua Clay)/Appearances Category:Tharok (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Thunderbolt (Peter Cannon)/Appearances Category:Thunderbolt (Yz)/Appearances Category:Timber Wolf (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Time Masters/Appearances Category:Time Trapper (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Tin/Appearances Category:Titania/Appearances Category:Tommy Tomorrow/Appearances Category:Typhoon/Appearances Category:Tyr (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Ultra-Humanite/Appearances Category:Uncle Marvel (Earth-S)/Appearances Category:Validus (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Vixen/Appearances Category:Vulko/Appearances Category:Warp/Appearances Category:White Witch/Appearances Category:Wildcat (Yolanda Montez)/Appearances Category:Drake Burroughs (Pre-Zero Hour)/Appearances Category:Will Magnus/Appearances Category:Wonder Woman (Earth-One)/Appearances Category:Wonder Woman (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:X'Hal/Appearances Category:Zatanna/Appearances Category:Zatara (John Zatara)/Appearances Category:Captain Storm/Appearances Category:Gunner/Appearances Category:Sarge/Appearances Category:Pooch/Appearances Category:Amazons/Appearances